


Second Chance

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: When Ian is badly injured after casting a dangerous spell, Barly feels guilty and it brings back a memory he's tried to suppress for years.
Kudos: 23





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever Onward story I wrote. I was publishing this when I got the idea for Dark Truth. Now on with the story.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ian asked. "This is the most risky spell in the book."  
"Yes," Barly said. "I've read everything I can on this spell. Your a high level wizard now. Plenty of wizards have done this spell before and survived it."  
"Ok, I trust you," Ian said. He repeated the words that he was supposed to say. He used all of his heart's fire and it worked. But the spell was too strong that it knocked Ian out cold.  
"It worked," Barly cheered. "Good job, little bro."  
The room was extremely quite. "Ian?" Barly asked. That's when he saw the horrible state his little brother was in. "Ian!" He yelled, ruining to his brother. He checked for a pulse. He had a very weak one. He quickly dilled for a ambulance.  
\---  
Barly sat outside of the hospital room. Memories of when his dad died came flooding back to him. How he looked unrecognizable with all of the tubes and machines. It scared him so much.  
The doctor then left the hospital room. "Are you here for Ian Lightfoot?" she asked.  
"Yes, is he ok?" Barly asked.  
"His heart stopped, which is strange because heart attacks aren't normal for someone so young," the doctor said. "We managed to restart his heart. He will be released in a few days. He just needs to rest. You can see him now."  
Barly rushed into the room. Ian was still knocked out. Like their father, he had billions of tubes connected to him. A wave of guilt hit Barly. He pulled up a chair to the bed.  
"Hey little bro," Barly said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'd just like to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you that far. I'm so sorry."  
Barly was holding back tears at the moment. Ian then started stirring slightly. Barly then smiled as he hugged his little bro, glad for this second chance.


End file.
